Han Shot First: A Castle Star Wars Adventure
by Dana Keylits
Summary: Castle hosts a Star Wars themed costume ball for charity. Disclaimer: I did not create, nor do I own, any of these characters. They are the intellectual property of Andrew W. Marlowe and company, and I've just brought them out to play! Also, I borrowed a few lines from my friend Kristy, who is a writer, even though she says she isn't. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Han Shot First: A Castle Star Wars Adventure  
****Chapter One****  
**

**By Dana Keylits**

* * *

**A/N: So, it's been awhile since I've written a new fic, and I must admit to being a bit rusty. Still, I've had this story in my head for a long time, and after watching _both_ Star Wars Trilogy's for the umpteenth time, I've been inspired to finally write it. This will be three chapters. Here's the first. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Mad thanks to dtrekker for the cover art! It turned out AWESOME! And, a big fat smooshy thank you to Kristy for believing I could do this again. You're the best! **

* * *

"**B**ut it's for _charity_, Lanie! Sick children. You _have_ to come."

"Castle? Would you please _focus_?" Lanie admonished, pointing at the body on the table in front of her.

He raised both hands as if in surrender. "I'm just saying. You haven't RSVP'd yet and the caterer needs a headcount."

"I still have another day, so unclench," She instructed, glancing sympathetically at Kate. "God, your man is such a diva!"

Kate snorted.

"Fine," Castle pouted. "But if you don't come, you'll be missing _the_ social event of the year."

Kate rolled her eyes, "I hardly think a Star Wars themed ball qualifies as _the_ social event of the year!"

He covered his hand with his mouth in disbelief. "What? But it's Star Wars!"

Lanie smirked. "Do you know how _many_ Han and Leia's you're going to have show up?"

Kate folded her arms, a lopsided grin on her face. "Yeah, Castle. And, we all know how embarrassing it is to show up wearing the same outfit as someone else."

Castle smirked, wagging his finger at the two women. "Ah, but you may have noticed on the invitation - _if_ you even bothered to _open_ it," he deliberately glared at Lanie. "…that you only have four characters from which to choose your outfit. Everyone got a different four characters and we didn't repeat a character more than ten times!" He grinned proudly and waited for them to praise his cleverness - as if he'd just explained to them how he'd solved cold fusion.

Ignoring him, Kate rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Lanie and the body on the slab before them. "What can you tell us about our vic?"

* * *

"**M**mmm, don't stop."

"But that's the end of the word!"

"Write it again," Kate implored.

"You're not even trying!"

"I am! Write it again."

Castle sighed in fake exasperation and, using his forefinger, lazily traced with exotic swirls and loops the words he'd been trying in vain to get her to guess. His fingernail left a faint white trail against her silky bare back.

She purred.

He grinned.

"Do it again."

"Kate!" Castle admonished. "You have to guess."

"Okay, okay," she replied, turning to face him. She was still deliciously sleepy in the afterglow of their lovemaking, her skin warm and humming, her body relaxed. The high thread-count percale sheet barely covered her ass as she lay on her stomach next to him. "Ummm, Obi Wan Kenobi, the old one not the young one, although the young one..." She raised an eyebrow, grinning. "..._yum_."

"No," He replied, "...and, _hello_! I'm right here!"

"Lando Calrissian."

"No, but closer."

"Jabba the Hutt"

"How is Jabba the Hutt even remotely like Lando Calrision?" he asked, his eyebrows shooting up in disgust.

"I give up, Castle. Do it again." She smiled, crinkling her nose in that angelically adorable way she does. He wanted to lean over and kiss it, but he was pretending to be upset, so he resisted.

Instead, he looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Fine. But pay attention this time!" And then, as though a light bulb suddenly winked on over his head, he got an idea. A salacious _playful_ idea. He crawled on his hands and knees beside her and swung one leg over her thighs, straddling her. He grazed his fingertips down her spine, leaving a tickled path of gooseflesh in their wake. Then he slowly pressed down with both hands to massage her back, up and down using measured strokes, his fingers kneading her sinewy muscles, until he'd swept his palms over the entire expanse of her upper body. He watched with amusement as her eyes fluttered shut, her lips parted, a short puff of air escaping her lungs. Something stirred in him, _on_ him, and she must have felt it too because she smiled against the pillow.

He leaned down, his face inches from her warm skin, and hovered for a minute, his breath hot against her flesh, causing her to whimper…then, wiggle. What had at first become a harmless guessing game was quickly turning into an enticing dance. So with his tongue, slowly, seductively he began to write the first letter of the word he'd been unsuccessfully trying to get her to guess.

Skimming his tongue across her back, he took his time tracing the letter. When he was finished, he pressed his lips against her shoulder and with a hushed gravely voice asked, "What letter was that, Kate?"

"Mmmm," she replied.

"Mmmm isn't a letter,"

She opened one eye. "H," she whispered.

"Good," he replied. "Ready for the next one?"

"Mmmmm," she moaned, closing her eye and grinning.

He hovered over her, his body just barely making contact with hers. She audibly hummed, her hips involuntarily moving to chase him. He loved it when she did that, he wasn't even sure if she was aware of it. It's like their bodies had a rhythm and tango all their own. As though they always had, always would. It was magnetic, this connection of theirs. From the minute his baby blues had taken sight of her, he was helpless, rendered spellbound by her chameleon eyes, self possessed beauty, her keen intellect and instinct.

And, that was just fine with him.

His pulse increasing, betraying the excited cadence of his heart, he slowly traced the second letter with his tongue, leaving a hot wet path between her shoulder blades. She purred and writhed beneath him, sounding positively like a hungry kitten and when he was finished, he softly kissed her, gathered a morsel of salty skin in his teeth, and playfully bit down.

She raised her head and gasped.

He grinned, then slowly crawled up her body and grazed his teeth against the shell of her ear. He whispered, "And, that one?"

She craned her neck to face him, brushing her lips against his stubbly chin, nibbling at him before laving his bottom lip with her tongue. "A," she murmured, her breath quickening as they finally kissed.

His tongue weaved and danced with hers until he pulled slightly away and whispered against her mouth. "That's right." He skimmed his lips along her cheek before darting his tongue in her ear. He basked in the slow _hiss_ that passed her lips and noted with pleasure the familiar stirring between his legs. "And, here's the last one," he whispered, "pay attention."

"Mmmmm," she murmured again, returning to her spot against the fluffy pillow and closing her eyes.

He leaned over, blew on her skin and grinned knowingly when her flesh became a sea of goose-bumps. She whimpered beneath him and he pressed his lips against her shoulder blade, gently kissing her and stealing a quick bite before darting his tongue out to trace the final letter.

"Ahhhhh,"

"Do you know it?" He paused, glancing at her hopefully.

"Might need the next word," she whispered.

"Kate."

"The next word, Castle," she demanded, not even bothering to open her eyes.

He leaned back on his haunches, regarding her with a crooked grin, his eyes shiny and amused and loving this lighthearted side of her. She knew exactly what he'd been spelling; she was just playing games now. He bit his bottom lip, thinking.

Well, two could play at _that_ game.

He scooted down her legs until he was straddling her shapely calves, and then gradually peeled the sheet back, his eyes devouring the deliciousness of her bare peach-shaped bottom. Before her mind could even register what was happening, he'd already bent down and bitten one cheek, molding the other into the palm of his hand.

She arched up, laughing, and swatted at his head. "Hey!"

"Pay attention, Kate."

He bit her again before gliding his tongue over one perfectly rounded cheek.

She giggled, curling her fingers in his hair when he was finished. "Got it."

He playfully spanked her ass, an audible _smack_ echoing from the high ceiling of his bedroom, and she yelped, grabbing a fistful of his hair. "Come here," she ordered, turning onto her back as she urged him towards her.

He crawled back up her body, stopping to nip and lick and kiss her charged tepid flesh. She moaned and chased him with her hips, her fingers still raking through his tousled hair. The sheet was no longer a barrier between them as it was bunched up in a heap at her ankles, and his long muscular body covered her instead.

Their lips met as he fanned his fingers over her slender neck, his tongue darting between her lips, seeking its partner, weaving, dancing, searching, playing. She clawed at his back, drew up one leg and coiled it around his middle, crushing her pelvis into his hip.

He asked her what letter it was and she sipped his words, her response an incomprehensible series of moans and whimpers.

"Kate," he asked again, his teeth grazing her bottom lip, "what letter?"

"Mmmm, I forgot." Her breath warm on his chin.

He smirked, he knew she hadn't forgotten but he would play along, loving how open she was to him. "Let me remind you."

As he kissed her, his hand wandered up her body from where it had been firmly tucked beneath her hip, lightly scraping her flesh as it journeyed past her stomach, strummed her ribcage, then tickled the under curve of her breast. Careful to avoid her nipple, because he knew it would drive her crazy, he traced the letter "S" on her breast, causing her nipple to pucker anyway. He blew on it, feeling oddly proud as it elongated, betraying her arousal.

And, he was aroused too. _Fully_ aroused. Because she did that to him, she had that affect on him whether he wanted her to or not. They could be fighting, knock-down dragged-out purple-faced fighting, and his body would still find a way to tingle and hum whenever she was near.

She arched towards him, her fingernails digging more deeply into his back, her lips parting to answer.

"Esssssss," she hissed.

His lips bowed carelessly against her mouth, their kiss growing more urgent. Their bodies rocking side to side in rhythm to an unheard metronome that controlled them now, like a master and his marionette. He wasn't sure he'd be able to finish this little wordplay game, so urgent was his need for her.

As his lips grazed her chin, her neck, nuzzling just below her ear, she whispered, "Next letter, Castle."

The tables had been inexplicably turned and suddenly _he_ was the mewling puddle beneath _her_ touch. And she knew it, too. He could tell by the playful seduction of her hips and legs, her breath hot on his neck, her tongue skimming his flesh. She coiled more firmly around him, pressing her pelvis upon his hip and he noted her wet arousal as she writhed against him.

He kissed and licked his way down the column of her throat, the sharp lines of her collarbone, the delicious spot between her breasts, before circling with his tongue first one nipple, and then the other.

She bucked against him impatiently. "Next letter, " she begged, her voice gravely and desperate.

He nipped at her nipple, smiling. He had the power back again. Just like that. Just one bite of her nipple and she was a mass of quivering excited flesh, putty in his hands. "I did," he teased, quickly sucking one nipple before continuing. "Weren't you paying attention? I just did it twice."

"Ohhhhh," she purred, a kittenish grin curving her lips.

"That's right," he responded, suckling one nipple while teasing the other with his thumb and forefinger. "Oh."

"Mmmmm," she sighed, biting her bottom lip as she raked her fingers through his hair. "Next."

He glanced up at her, her eyes were hooded, unfocused. "Really? You can't guess without it?"

"Uh uh."

He saw it there, in the corners of her eyes, her desire to play with him, to tease him, string this little game of theirs out for as long as she could, like a cat with a mouse. He was okay with being the mouse. In fact, he was _very _okay with being the mouse.

"Kate?"

"Hmm?"

"What's this?"

Her skin was flushed, her body squirming beneath him. A soft smile graced her lips as he glanced up at her with blazing eyes and a lopsided grin. Not breaking eye contact, he slowly skimmed his lips and tongue along her abdomen in one long wet trail.

She arced towards him, her fingers playing in his hair. Grinning, she put one slender finger between her teeth before answering, her voice throaty. "That is an L."

He gave her a broad toothy grin, his eyes sparkling carnally, before inching his way down her body. With his knees, he moved her legs apart and wordlessly dipped his head between them.

Kate moaned, her eyes rolling back in her head as her fingers desperately seized the sheet below her, "Castle! God!"

He swirled his tongue around her clit in lazy concentric circles, deliberately avoiding the hardened bundle of nerves, knowing it would drive her wild.

Which it did.

She reached behind her and grabbed the pillow, arching her back, a slow moan rising from her lips. She raised her knees and tilted her hips towards him, desperately trying to get him to move his tongue to her throbbing center. "Ohhhhhhh," she wailed, her frustration building.

He stopped, lifted his head and stared at her from between her legs. "That's right, Kate. Oh."

"God. Castle. Don't stop." Kate pleaded.

"Say it, first."

"Castle!"

"Kate, say it."

"Castle!"

"Kate. You have to say it. Who am I?"

"Castle! God! You're Han Solo!"

He let out a boyish chuckle, "Booyah!" and then ducked between her legs again, flicking his tongue against her clit.

He was entirely pleased with himself as he heard all of the air escape her lungs in one long and tortured sigh.

"Han, fucking, Solo," She repeated, moaning.

Castle grinned.

_Booyah!_

* * *

**K**ate had been tempted to go to the fundraiser costumed as one of the hideous creatures from the Mos Eisley cantina scene, but because Castle would undoubtedly spend the entire night pouting, she'd decided against it. Better to dress as expected and wear the Princess Leia outfit she'd ordered weeks ago. In fact, she'd actually ordered _two_ Princes Leia outfits, but one of them was a surprise just for Castle.

For _after_ the party.

She double-checked the Carrie Fisher photograph she'd taped to the vanity mirror in her bathroom, and then fumbled with the clasp that held her braids in exactly the same way. She'd needed to have extensions put in to get them long enough, but it was definitely worth the time and expense. She knew Castle would appreciate the effort and, if she was being truly honest, she actually _liked_ dressing up like the Star Wars heroine. It made her feel kind of badass.

She sauntered over to the long freestanding mirror propped up in the corner of her bedroom and inspected her costume. Castle had insisted she use the actual Lucasfilm costumer for her outfit, and although it had been expensive, she had to admit it looked fantastic. She particularly liked the long barreled blaster pistol nestled in the holster on her belt. She took the weapon in her right hand and pointed it at the mirror. "Hold it right there, you scruffy-looking nerf-herder."

"Who's scruffy looking?"

Kate spun around, startled. Castle, dressed exactly like Han Solo, was leaning against the doorframe, a Harrison Ford grin on his face.

"Castle!" she exclaimed, "I didn't hear you come in." She holstered the blaster and walked over to him, scanning him from head to toe. "You look _fantastic_!" She snaked her hands around his middle and kissed him briefly on the lips. "Very realistic, Captain Solo," she admired, fingering the vee of his tan shirt. Her eyes dropped down to his belt. "Wait," she curled her fingers around the light saber that dangled there, "what's this?"

He chuckled, "_That, _Princess, is a fully functioning light saber." He paused, tucking his fingers beneath her chin to force her to look back up at him. He brushed his lips over hers and whispered, "If you're _good_, I'll let you play with it later."

It was her turn to chuckle as she kissed him back, nipping playfully at his bottom lip. "Oh, you will, will you? What are you doing with a light saber? Han Solo never used a light saber!"

"Well, he does now," Castle informed her. "It's a cool weapon, Han _should_ have had one."

"He wasn't a Jedi, Castle."

He snorted. "Details," and dismissed the notion with a wave of his hand.

Kate planted her hands firmly on both hips, biting her bottom lip. "You would never abide this kind of revisionist costuming from anyone else, Castle. What makes you think _you_ can get away with it?"

He smiled, kissing her on the tip of the nose, "It's _my_ party!"

She made a face, rolling her eyes.

He bracketed her small frame with both hands, holding her at arms length to more completely inspect her costume, a frown turning his mouth. "I thought you'd be wearing the gold bikini," he sulked. "You're all covered up," he fingered the camouflage poncho, his eyes wandering down her legs to the knee high black boots.

"Seriously?"

"Well, _yeah_! He whined.

"Castle! Captain _Gates_ is going to be at this ball!"

He slumped against the doorframe, frowning. "Ugh, I know! Remind me why I invited her again?"

She made a face. "Because it's not about you, or me, or her! It's about the sick kids. Remember them?"

He rolled his eyes, following her out of the bedroom. "Yes, you're right! Still…"

"Still, nothing." Kate said, glancing at her watch. "We'd better go, you're the MC. We can't be late."

"I just really wanted to see you in that gold bikini," he pouted, quick on her heels.

Kate smiled.

_Later,_ she thought.

**Thanks you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Han Shot First: A Castle Star Wars Adventure  
****Chapter Two****  
**

**By Dana Keylits**

When they walked into the ballroom, Kate stopped in her tracks, her jaw dropping as she absorbed wide-eyed the authentic looking Star Wars universe in front of her. Life sized statues of Imperial Storm troopers stood sentry around the room, thousands of tiny white lights hung against the backdrop of a blackened ceiling, making it look positively as though they had just walked in under the stars. On the far end of the room stood several long tables adorned with all manner of Star Wars memorabilia. The items had been donated by various collectors and were part of the silent auction to benefit the children's hospital. Round tables covered with black tablecloths were scattered around the hall, each table centerpieced by an actual item used in the six movies, ranging from blaster guns to a miniature model of the Death Star that had been featured in the original 1977 film.

A wide stage with an adjacent dance floor below it had been set up on the west wall, while a bank of floor to ceiling windows adorned the east wall. Four sets of double doors led out to a balcony and costumed guests were milling in and out, drinks in hand. Two cash bars had been set up on the balcony, while four others were distributed throughout the vast main ballroom. The bartenders were smartly dressed in black tuxedos with red bowties and matching vests or cummerbunds, depending on whether they were male or female (vests for the women, cummerbunds for the men).

Kate walked further into the room and noticed the huge screen that had been set up to the left of the stage. Alternating images of smiling children in hospital beds, medical staff tending to young cancer patients, volunteers reading to groups of various aged children, and parents holding tiny premature babies, illuminated the enormous screen, making them all bigger than life. The expertly crafted slide show emphasized exactly what this night of Star Wars whimsy was truly all about.

Kate was about to wander over to the silent auction tables when an image on the screen caught her eye. Conducting what was undoubtedly a precise recreation of the attack on the Death Star using hand sized X-Wing Fighter and Millennium Falcon models, and surrounded by kids who were hooked up to portable I.V.'s, oxygen tanks, or in wheelchairs, stood an animated, beaming Richard Castle. The photograph had perfectly captured a moment in time when the gathered children were completely engrossed and entertained by Castle's dramatic telling of the Star Wars story. And, judging by the boyishly exuberant look on _his_ face, Castle was enthralled by it, too.

Kate elbowed him, pointing at the screen, "Castle, when?"

He followed the direction of her pointing finger and caught the image of himself just before it morphed into one of a smiling Marlo Thomas surrounded by baseball-cap clad children who had quite obviously lost their hair to chemotherapy.

Kate squared herself in front of him, her eyes sparkling as an adoring smile curved her lips.

"Oh," he chuckled, "That's, you know, I'm not sure which time that was. Last spring, maybe?"

"_Which_ _time_?" Kate queried. "How many times do you do that?"

He absently rubbed his fingers over his lips, thinking. "I dunno. About once a month, I guess?"

"Once a…Castle. How come I don't know about this?"

"Kate. It's not a big deal. I just go every few weeks to read to the kids, tell stories, you know, just goof around with them."

Kate bit the inside of her cheek, her weight shifting from one foot to the other. She adored the fact that after all of this time together, there were still things about him that she didn't know.

"What?" He asked.

She smiled, shook her head, and said, "Nothing. It's just," she reached for his hand, "you still surprise me."

He returned her adoring smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners while flecks of light bounced off his baby-blue's, making them appear as if they were made of glitter.

"It makes me love you even more, Castle" she whispered, squeezing his hand.

He was about to lean in to kiss her when, behind him, he heard the unmistakably disapproving voice of Captain Victoria Gates. Startled, he quickly let go of Beckett's hand and spun around.

"Mr. Castle," Gates greeted, "Detective Beckett. This is quite the impressive gala." Captain Gates sidled up to the pair, a tall attractive Black man standing beside her. They were both dressed in Jedi garb, quite realistically, in fact.

"Captain," Castle replied, trying to compose himself, "I'm so glad you could come,"

Gates glanced at him sideways, a skeptical grin on her face. She placed one hand on her companion's arm, "Allow me to introduce my husband, Daniel Gates. Daniel, this is Mr. Richard Castle,"

Castle accepted the man's outstretched hand and shook it quickly, muttering a polite hello.

"…and Detective Beckett."

"It's very nice to meet you," Kate shook his hand, mentally noting that his handshake was as firm as his wife's.

"The pleasure is all mine, Detective. I've heard so much about you,"

Kate's eyebrow shot up in surprise. "Really?" She glanced at Captain Gates, whose steely expression was unreadable. "Well, all good things, I hope."

"Of course. By the way Victoria tells of it, you're an extraordinary cop," the man kindly said, smiling at Kate as he let go of her hand.

Kate took an instant liking to him and silently wondered what on earth he had in common with Victoria 'Iron' Gates.

"So, Mr. Castle. I see you're dressed as Han Solo, and Kate, you're Princess Leia." She eyed the couple suspiciously. "Interesting." She pointed at Castle's belt. "You do know that Han Solo never used a Light Saber, don't you?"

Kate smirked, "Castle likes to…"

"Break the rules," Captain Gates finished for her. "Why am I not surprised?"

"It's his party, Vic, he can break the rules if he wants to."

Captain Gates smiled at her husband, an unfamiliar giggle tumbling from her mouth. "That's true enough, I suppose." She replied, slipping her arm through Daniel's.

"And, who are you?" Castle queried, sweeping his hand up and down in front of Gates. "Jedi, I see. But, which Jedi?"

Captain Gates looked down at her costume, "I am Jedi Master Adi Gallia, and Daniel is Mace Windu."

Castle looked more closely into her eyes. "Of course, hence the blue contacts. It's a fitting costume, she was an aggressive negotiator!"

Gates rocked back onto her heels, grinning. "I'm impressed, Mr. Castle, that you would know this character. I may have to rethink my opinion of you," she teased.

Daniel elbowed her and then grinned at Castle. "Don't let her fool you. She's a fan. She's read all of your books!"

Gates playfully slapped her husband's chest, laughing, and then hooked her hand around his bicep. "Don't _tell_ him that, Daniel, his head will just get bigger than it already is!" Gates shot Castle a playful glance before leading her husband away. "Let's go get a drink." She nodded at the couple. "Mr. Castle? Detective? Enjoy your evening. Thank you for inviting us."

Kate and Castle nodded at the pair and then shared a glance, their eyes wide at the uncharacteristic behavior of their boss.

"Whoa," Castle exclaimed.

"Yeah," Kate agreed.

"Han Solo! I might have guessed!"

Kate and Castle spun around to find Lanie, and what appeared to be an Ewok, walking towards them.

Castle's eyes roamed up and down the other woman's costume. Lanie was wearing a Jedi outfit similar to the one Captain Gates was sporting. "Wha-?"

Lanie glanced up at him, a classic Lanie-esque scowl on her face, her hands on her hips. "What, what?"

"Your costume. That's not one of the approved costumes for you!"

Kate side-glanced at Castle, "How would you know what costumes were on her invitation? I thought you sourced that part out?"

Castles eyes dropped to his shuffling feet, "I.."

Lanie shook her finger at him, "You should be ashamed of yourself, Castle."

Kate squared herself in front of him, a disapproving look on her face, "What did you do?"

He threw both hands up, his face a mask of innocence even as the twinkle in his eye betrayed him. "Nothing!"

Kate shook her head and then turned towards Lanie. "What did he do?"

Lanie folded her arms, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Your boy here made sure that all four of the outfits on my invitation were…" She pursed her lips, shooting brown-eyed darts at Castle. "…designed to accentuate _the girls_." She gestured in front of her chest.

Kate bit the inside of her cheek, turning back to Castle. "Reeeaaally?"

"I, oh, I, Kate. No, Okay. This is all just a big misunderstanding."

"Mmm hmm," Lanie replied.

Castle glanced anxiously between Lanie and Kate, fingering the collar of his shirt nervously. "So, I assume that's Esposito underneath that Ewok costume?" He asked, artfully changing the subject.

Lanie chortled, "Castle!"

"What?"

"I'm not a frickin Ewok!" Esposito protested, his voice muffled by the furry outfit.

"He's Chewbacca!" Lanie clarified.

Kate and Castle exchanged amused expressions, nodding, "Ohhh, of course. Sorry bro." Castle apologized. 'It's just that Chewbacca is…" He raised his hand indicating a taller man. "…but, you know, this works. Looks good," he quickly amended.

Esposito raised one furry arm and then let it fall to his side, shaking his head. "I knew I should have chosen Darth Vader." He mumbled.

"Well, Vader is also quite tall…"

Kate elbowed Castle in the ribs, cutting him off. "So, Lanie. Which Jedi Master are you?"

Lanie posed, lifting the hem of her Jedi robe and curtsying. "I am the Jedi wife of Master Mace Windu!"

Kate looked confused while Castle wrinkled his nose. "Um, Lanie. There _is_ no Mrs. Windu!"

"If it means I get to be married to Samuel L. Jackson, then _oh yes there is_!" Lanie challenged. She pointed in the direction of Castle's crotch. "Besides, if Han Solo gets to use a Light Saber, then I get to be Mrs. Mace Windu!"

Castle blanched, "Fair enough."

Lanie giggled then pointed at the cash bar. As Esposito, following Lanie, passed by Castle, he pointed at the Light Saber and quipped, "Dude, I doubt Solo would have a Light Saber that big. You're being awfully generous, don't you think? I'm just sayin'."

Castle's hands instinctively crossed over the Light Saber. He turned to Kate, his face crestfallen.

"Don't worry, Castle," Kate reassured him, leaning in and caressing the weapon. She whispered, "Your Light Saber is _exactly_ the right size."

* * *

**F**rom his position near the silent auction tables across the room, Castle eyed Jenny and Ryan as they danced on the Parkay wooden floors in front of the stage. They were flawlessly outfitted as Luke and Leia; in fact they so resembled the cosmic twins that they could have danced right off the screen from A New Hope.

"They're a sweet couple, aren't they?" Kate noted, handing Castle a glass of wine.

He smiled, watching the pair as they nuzzled and kissed on the dance floor. "Do you think they realize they're dressed as brother and sister?"

Kate frowned. "Ew."

Castle chuckled, turning towards her and clinking glasses, an audible _ping_ filling the air around them. "Yeah." He sipped his wine.

"Oh, look! Your mother and Alexis have arrived."

Dressed in the elaborate finery of Queen Amadala, her face painted white, a stripe of red lipstick applied vertically down the center of her lips, Martha Rogers entered the ballroom in typical dramatic fashion. Alexis stood behind her, cleverly dressed as the Queens handmaiden, Padme.

"Well, I see mother has found an age-appropriate outfit," Castle joked, shaking his head.

"Oh, leave her alone. She looks fantastic, and how ingenious of Alexis to dress up as the same character!"

Castle inched closer to Beckett, his eyes sparkling. "Kate! Wow, you really _do_ know the Star Wars universe." He beamed.

She smiled, her eyes dropping to his lips. "Of course I do, Castle. I told you," she pointed at herself, "Sci-Fi geek."

He curled his fingers around her belt, tugging her towards him and pressed his lips against her ear, whispering, "Now it's my turn to love _you_ even more."

She laughed and leaned into him while he nuzzled her neck, causing her warm flesh to rearrange itself into a quivering sea of goose-bumps. About to get lost in their kiss, her eyes briefly landed on Captain Gates and she swiftly pulled away, wiping her lips with the back of her hand. When Castle protested, she chin-nodded in Gates' direction. The Captain was talking to someone dressed as Darth Sidious.

"Who's she talking to?" Castle asked.

Kate stared at the pair. "I think." Her eyes squinting, she wrinkled her nose. "Is that Perlmutter?"

Castle grunted. "Fitting."

"Mr. Castle?"

Rick spun around to find a tuxedo-clad woman staring up at him.

"We're ready to begin the program if you could take the stage?"

Castle nodded, "I'm ready." He turned to Kate, handing her his glass. "Wish me luck! And, don't feel like you have to bid on me."

Kate accepted the glass and was about to wish him luck. "Wait, what?"

But Castle was already following the young woman towards the stage and didn't hear her. Kate poured the remaining contents of his glass into hers and set the empty one on a passing tray. Then she wandered over to the silent auction table to check on her bid. She had placed $200 on a pair of pewter Millennium Falcon cufflinks that she wanted to give Castle on their anniversary. She'd been outbid, so she picked up a pen and jotted down her new amount, $500. She had set a budget of $1,000 and sincerely hoped she didn't have to spend the whole thing. But, she would do it if she had to. She knew Castle would love them.

Before she could reach her table, Kate was startled by Castle's booming voice as it echoed from the large speakers housed on either side of the stage. He greeted the assembled guests and encouraged them to grab a drink, open their pocketbooks, and take a seat to enjoy the program and live auction. She watched him, an affectionate smile gracing her lips, as he charmed the crowd. He was clearly in his element as the MC and she couldn't help but be spellbound by him. He was endlessly charismatic, and as she looked around the room, she noted that everyone in attendance, with the notable exception of Perlmutter, was spellbound, too.

Kate took a seat beside Lanie and Esposito. Javier had taken off the head of his Chewbacca costume in order to eat and drink, and it made him look even more like an Ewok than before. Kate had to stifle a laugh when she sat down, not wanting to offend her friend and colleague.

Castle finished his greetings and explained the order of events, including that they had a surprise guest who wanted to say hello. Without warning, the lights went down and fog rolled down off the stage, blanketing the dance floor and unfurling like tentacles across the room. The Star Wars score exploded from the speakers, and Kate felt a shiver run up her spine in anticipation. She scooted forward in her chair, eager to see who the surprise guest was.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" Castle announced, "Please put your hands together for the _man_ himself, Mr. George Lucas!"

Surprised gasps and thunderous applause ushered Mr. Lucas onto the stage, followed by R2D2, C3P0 and Chewbacca.

Lanie leaned in to Esposito, "I'm sorry, baby, but _that,"_ she pointed at the towering Chewbacca on stage, "…is how you wear a Chewbacca costume."

Esposito scowled, popping a red grape into his mouth. "Whatever."

Mr. Lucas spoke to the crowd, thanking them for attending the fundraiser and for their support of the children's hospital, he then surprised the organizers by offering an all expenses paid trip to California, including a tour of Skywalker Ranch, his movie and production studio located in Northern California., as an auction item. Even from her spot at the table, Kate could see Castle's eyes go wide, a toothy smile brightening his face.

Ryan leaned across the table. "Looks like you and Castle will be taking a trip to L.A. if he gets his way!" He thumbed in Castle's direction, smiling.

Kate laughed, nodding. It was true, a tour of Skywalker Ranch would be a dream come true for Castle. For Kate, too, but she decided to keep that bit of information to herself.

After a short film about the Children's Hospital that left not a single dry eye in the room, with the possible exception of Perlmutter, the live auction started. To Kate's surprise, Castle was the first item up for auction.

"Did you know he-?" Lanie started to ask. But, by the look on Kate's face, she already had her answer.

Kate leaned back in her chair, nibbled on her bottom lip, and watched with great amusement as Castle pranced and paraded across the stage, his Light Saber swinging back and forth with every step. When he was done with the catwalk, he stood next to Mr. Lucas who leaned in to whisper something in Castle's ear. Judging by how Castle was fingering his Light Saber, it was clear George Lucas was admonishing him for wearing the weapon. Castle reluctantly took it off and handed it to the famous director, his head hung in shame.

Bidding started at $100 but quickly escalated to $1,000 and upwards. The auctioneer was closing the bid at $2,500 when a last minute bidder raised his paddle. Kate turned to see who it was and her jaw dropped.

"Is that-?" Esposito started to ask.

"Why the hell would he bid on _Castle_?" Lanie interrupted.

"Who is it?" Jenny asked.

Kate's jaw dropped. "Perlmutter!"

Castle looked panicked as the auctioneer's gavel ended the bidding. Perlmutter won the bid for _An_ _Evening with Richard Castle_ at the bargain price of $2,600. Castle skulked down the steps and joined Kate, propping his elbow on the table, his chin in his hand.

"Were you hoping for a hot supermodel to win the bid?" Kate asked, amused.

"Well, of course!" Castle answered, not thinking.

Kate just stared at him, one eyebrow raised disapprovingly.

"I mean, no. No, of course not. I just didn't expect _Perlmutter_!"

Kate laughed, patting his back sympathetically.

"Don't flatter yourself, Castle!" Perlmutter declared, standing ominously behind the author. "I only bid on you because, for some inexplicable reason past my understanding, my sister is a _fan_ of yours. It's a birthday present for her."

Castle groaned, "Well, that's a relief!"

Perlmutter grunted, rolling his eyes. "It's for charity, Castle. Grow up." Then he turned on his heel and stormed off.

"Charming." Jenny noted.

"How do you guys put up with him down at the morgue?" Castle asked Lanie.

The M.E. laughed, "He's not so bad once you get to know him. And, he adores his sister, he had to raise her himself when their parents died in a plane crash."

"I wish you hadn't told me that," Castle replied, "Makes it hard to hate the guy." He grabbed Kate's wine glass and tipped it back, draining the remaining contents. He stood up, "Anyone else need a refill?" Lanie handed him her wine glass and Jenny pointed at her stomach, reminding Castle that she was pregnant, so only sparkling water for her these days. Castle headed to the cash bar just as a tuxedo-clad hostess approached the table.

"Are you Kate Beckett?" The woman asked, looking at the auction number pin Kate was wearing on her poncho.

"Yes," Kate replied.

"You won the bid on the Millennium Falcon cufflinks! Congratulations." She handed Kate a piece of paper. "You can pay at the silent auction table and pick up your item as soon as the live auction is over." She further instructed.

"Cufflinks?" Ryan asked.

"They're for Castle. Don't say anything!" Kate demanded, shushing the group as Castle made his way back to the table, balancing three glasses of wine in his hands, and a bottle of sparkling water tucked beneath one arm. Kate folded the paper and tucked it into her pants pocket just as Castle reached the table and plopped down beside her, wine splashing over the rim of his glass and dripping down his wrist. He absently licked it off and then turned his attention to the live auction, not wanting to lose out on the Skywalker Ranch package.

* * *

**T**he rest of the live auction went smoothly, with nearly a million dollars being raised for the Children's Hospital. The last item up for bid was the Skywalker Ranch tour, and Castle was in a fierce bidding war with none other than Mayor Robert Welden. Once the bidding reached $250,000, and with everyone at Castle's table on the edges of their seats, the auctioneer asked Mr. Lucas if he'd be willing to offer two packages. The director gave a quick nod, and the gavel came down.

"Sold!"

Lanie leaned in to Kate and whispered, "Looks like you'll be going on a double date with the Mayor!"

Kate let out a long breath and excitedly hugged Castle, "You're taking me, right?"

He looked startled. "Of course, Kate! Of course I'm taking you."

It suddenly occurred to Kate that Castle should take his daughter. She'd gotten so caught up in the excitement of a trip to Skywalker Ranch that she hadn't even considered Alexis. Quickly amending her statement, she blurted, "Because, you could take Alexis if you wanted to."

He smiled. "I don't think she'd want to go."

"You should ask her, I think," Kate suggested.

"No, I-"

"Castle, I wouldn't feel right about going unless you asked her first. Okay?"

He searched her eyes, and then covered her hand with his. "Okay. Okay, I'll ask her."

Kate nodded. "Good. Now, excuse me while I use the ladies room," she lied, needing to go pay for her silent auction item. She hoped he wouldn't follow her, because she wanted the cufflinks to be a surprise.

* * *

**B**ut he did follow her - with his eyes. He watched her until she disappeared into the crowd and then he took one last sip of his drink, getting up from the table. She really was extraordinary. Her insistence that he offer the Skywalker trip to Alexis, even though he knew that _she_ really wanted to go, was further evidence of that. The only reason he'd even _bid_ on the trip was because he knew Kate would love it.

But, because he'd promised her, he would clear it with Alexis first.

And, as he'd guessed, his daughter was fine with it, telling him as she was running out the door with her friend Max, who was alarmingly dressed as Anakin Skywalker, that she wanted him to take Beckett. "She'll love it, Dad!" She said before blowing him a kiss and disappearing around the corner.

_She_ _will_ _love_ _it_. Castle thought, already planning the trip in his mind.

"Mr. Castle!"

Castle spun around and came face to face with the Star Wars director.

"George! Thank you so much for everything you did tonight. This was a smashing success! I think we may have set a fundraising record!"

"It's my pleasure, Rick," George replied, shaking the authors hand. He held out Castle's Light Saber. "I'm giving this back to you. But please, do me a favor and in the future make sure you wear your costumes authentically?"

Castle smiled sheepishly, "You've got it."

"Good. I'll see you at the Ranch!"

Castle pointed at him, "I can't wait!"

He attached the Light Saber to the loop on his belt just as Kate was winding her way back through the crowd. She glanced down at his Light Saber, fingering it.

"I see Mr. Lucas gave you your weapon back." She curled her fingers around it, rubbing her thumb against the cold steel.

"Mmm hmm," Castle replied.

Kate smiled, her lips slightly parted. She inched closer to him, her fingers gripped seductively around the elongated weapon. "I have to admit, Castle. It _is_ kind of sexy."

He grinned and then reached out to encircle her waist with his hands. He pulled her towards him, brushing his lips against her ear, and whispered, "Sexy, huh? What do you say we go home and _play_ with it?"

Kate bit her bottom lip and leaned back, her eyes rising coyly up to meet his. She gently pressed the pad of her thumb against his bottom lip, her voice lowered, and replied, "I thought you'd never ask. "

**A/N: One more chapter to go. I have given Captain Gates' husband the name Daniel because I couldn't find anything to tell me what his name is. If anyone knows, please PM me. I've also made the assumption that he is African American, couldn't find any information about that either, so if I'm wrong, again please PM me and I will correct it. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Han Shot First: A Castle Star Wars Adventure  
By Dana Keylits**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for your patience, I never intended for so much time to come between chapters two and three, but life stepped in and claimed me! **

**Before reading this final chapter, allow me to suggest that you google "Princess Leia in the Gold Bikini," because I am assuming you know what it looks like. I haven't taken a lot of time explaining it here, which I realize is lazy, but it's been so completely sewn into the fabric of modern culture, that it's a safe bet you already know what it looks like and therefore I don't need to describe it. If you don't know, please do a Google search before reading. Trust me, you'll enjoy the story a lot more! **

* * *

In the elevator, Castle waited for her elderly neighbor to get off on the second floor before he pressed Kate up against the lift wall and kissed her, _hard_. He tugged at the hem of her camouflage poncho and threatened to take it off of her right then and there. But she pushed him back, wagging her finger at him, telling him to be patient.

"Or, you'll miss the surprise I have in store for you," she'd threatened, throwing him a wink and a grin, reducing him to nothing more than a man-sized puppy, panting and whimpering in anticipation.

The evening had been a huge success and the other members of the Hospital Board had been beyond pleased with the preliminary numbers rolling in. In fact, by all appearances it looked as though this year's fundraiser might rank as the highest grossing event the Children's Hospital had had yet. And, they'd had _Castle_ to thank for it. Well, at least to thank for this years _theme_, which, in spite of the protests by some of the stodgier members, had proven to be _wildly_ successful.

Gena Davenport, the Board chair, had cornered Castle just as he and Kate were trying to make their escape and had warned him that he was already being recruited for next year's event.

"I'm already on it!" Castle had declared, his finger tapping his temple. "Some of the wealthiest people in New York are Trekkies. Do you know how much they'll bid on a _single_ original Tribble?"

Kate had glared at them impatiently, pointing at her watch when he'd started to explain to Gena exactly what a 'Trekkie' was and why Tribbles were such great collectibles. She'd even threatened to go home by herself after he'd launched into a monologue about which was the better Enterprise Captain, Kirk or Picard.

When the elevator doors pinged open, Kate grabbed Castle's hand and quickly towed him down the hallway. When they crossed the threshold into her apartment she spun around, startling him, and pressed him up against the door. Her fingers curled around the light saber that dangled from his belt, she pulled him to her, her lips brushing against the stubble of his chin.

"Make us some drinks, flyboy," she ordered. "I'll be right back." She turned abruptly and disappeared into the bedroom.

He smirked, rubbing the spot on his chin where she'd just kissed him, and took out the already opened bottle of chardonnay from her fridge. He poured two glasses and returned the bottle to the top shelf before eyeing the chocolate covered strawberries she'd picked up from the deli down the street earlier that day. Castle took them out of their cellophane container and arranged them artfully on a plate. He even took the squeeze bottle of chocolate syrup and outlined a heart on the plate.

He set the plate on the counter beside the two glasses, and then he strummed his fingers, waiting for her to emerge from the bedroom and show him his surprise. If it was what he _thought_ it was going to be, he was going to be a _very_ happy man.

As if on cue, Kate strolled out of the bedroom and posed against the doorframe. "Hello, there, Captian Solo," she purred.

Castle's jaw dropped. She was wearing the gold bikini.

_The_ gold Bikini from _Return of the Jedi_.

And she looked _incredible._

"Wow!" he mumbled, inching towards her. "Wow, Kate. I mean, _wow_."

She smiled, nibbling the tip of one finger as she looked up at him from beneath the long fan of dark lashes that framed her eyes. "You like?"

He nodded vigorously, his eyes wide as they roamed up and down her body. "Yes, I like."

His heart pounding, he snaked one arm around her bare waist, pulling her towards him and traced the outline of her bikini top with the other, his lips brushing against her forehead. "I like very much." He confirmed.

She was killing him with this, and as much as he loved seeing her divine body in that bikini, he suddenly wanted nothing more than to tear it off of her and make love to her right then and there. Fast, hard, on the floor. He pressed against her, moaning, his erection firm against her hip.

Undoubtedly feeling playful, his growing need being quite obvious, she pulled away, pressing her hand flat against his chest, one finger slipping beneath the neck of his shirt to scrape his bare skin. Her eyes slowly rising to meet his, she whispered. "Grab the wine," she glanced in the direction of the two glasses, "and the strawberries. And meet me in bed." She slowly ran her hand down his chest, over his stomach, pausing at his belt before she briefly cupped him. "Mmmmm," she moaned, "nice, but not yet." She let go and his hips chased her. She laughed, then raised both eyebrows and motioned at the wine and strawberries before sashaying back to the bedroom. He couldn't help but follow her with his baby blues; his jaw dropping as the view from behind was just as salacious as the view from the front.

When he joined her in the bedroom, he nearly sent the wine and strawberries crashing to the floor. She had crawled onto the bed and was posing for him, laying on her side, one hand propping her head up, the other draped seductively along the slope of her hip.

The air escaped his lungs in one long, slow, tortured hiss. This had been his fantasy. _Her_, dressed like this, _posed_ like this, and he had to thank the universe again for awarding him such a charmed life. He must have been a _very_ good person in his past life, to be so lucky in this one.

He quickly dropped the glasses and plate on the bedside table and joined her on the bed, settling in on _his_ side, facing her. He propped himself up on one elbow, his hands folded in front of his stomach, his legs crossed at the ankles. He gave his eyes free reign to roam up, and down, her lithe body, a Harrison Ford grin on his face.

And now it was _her_ turn to whimper. "You look hot, Castle." She observed, slowly eying him up and down. Her hazel-green eyes, sparkling in the dim light of her bedroom, briefly paused at the bulge in his pants. "You make a _good_ Han Solo."

"And, you're one hell of a Princess Leia," he replied, "even better than the original."

An eyebrow shot up, "yeah?"

"Oh, yeah." He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, whispering, "_much_ better."

She smiled against his mouth, kissing him back, her tongue darting out to briefly lave his bottom lip. She traced her finger down his chest as their tongues danced, until she landed at the light saber. With nimble fingers, she unhooked it from his belt, then set it on the bed behind her. "That was getting in the way," she complained, her lips mapping a path along his neck.

"Of what?" he teased.

She traced the outline of his erection with her fingertips. "This," she explained before rubbing him more firmly, using long even strokes. She smiled broadly when he moaned, a guttural, primal groan, the audible evidence of the effect she was having on him. She teased his button open, and then deftly slid the zipper down.

"Castle!" She exclaimed, surprised.

"Hmmmm?" He replied absently, his lips hot on her ear, his tongue flicking her earlobe before he took it into his mouth and sucked.

She shuddered, then sighed. "You're going commando!" Her fingers curled around his erect penis as she freed it from beneath his black Han Solo pants.

"Mmm hmm," he replied, kissing her along her jawline before capturing her mouth again. His tongue darted between her lips in curious exploration. "For you," he mumbled into her mouth. His fingers played with the long braid that fell from the back of her head, just as his tongue met hers in an unbridled tango.

When their lips eventually parted and they came up for air, having momentarily forgotten they needed it to live, she complained, "Well you might have told me," She kissed his stubbly chin, her fingers twisting his tousled hair into tiny dreadlocks. "On the other hand, better you didn't. I'd have been distracted all night by _this_," she explained, tugging his erection playfully with her other hand. He flinched, a slow moan rising from his throat as she deliberately, gently, stroked him.

A kittenish grin playing her lips, she pressed her mouth against his ear and whispered, "I loved your costume, Castle, _including_ your light saber," she teased. "But," biting his earlobe, "_this _light saber is way more fun."

Before he could respond, she was crawling down his body, her eyes seductively locked with his, her hands playing beneath his shirt. She swung one bare leg over his thighs, moving the long swath of fabric attached to the front of her bikini bottom to the side, and straddled his legs. With a waggle of her eyebrows, Kate leaned down and took him into her mouth, her hooded eyes trained on his as his face transformed from mildly amused to extremely aroused.

Castle's head rolled back, connecting with the pillow beneath him, just as all of the air in his lungs rushed out in one long strangled sigh. He grasped her thick braid with his fist as she licked and sucked him, a low moan rising from _her_ throat.

This had been the perfect night, was _still_ the perfect night. Star Wars. Raising money for sick kids. Kate. Kate as Leia. Kate as Leia _in the gold bikini_. He felt undeserving of his good fortune.

It didn't take long for the crescendo to build and he was afraid he would climax too soon. "Kate," he croaked, gently coaxing her up with both hands, "Kate, I need to slow down. I'm gonna come."

She smiled, wrapping her fingers around him. "That's kinda the point, Castle."

He chuckled. "I want to be able to see you, Kate. Especially," He sat up, placing one hand behind him on the mattress for support, and traced the outline of her bikini bra, dipping his finger between her cleavage. "…when you're wearing _that._"

Kate grinned, seized his hand with hers and guided his finger into her mouth where she slowly, seductively sucked it, rolling it lazily around her tongue a few times before taking it out and directing it back to her breast. He didn't need any further instruction or encouragement, and he slipped it beneath the stiff fabric of her bikini top. Inching his hand beneath the bra, he greedily cupped her breast. She reached up and pulled the strap down her shoulder, giving him easier access. He let out a low growl, reveling in the delicious view of her bare breast. He was never un-amazed when he looked at Kate like this. Still in disbelief that she wanted him, that she _responded_ to him.

With a wise grin, he took her gumdrop nipple into his mouth, gently sucking and nibbling at it, circling it with his tongue. He could feel her shudder and swore he heard a whimper rise from her throat as she feverishly raked her fingers through his hair, her breath coming out in short, quick pants.

She unexpectedly placed both hands on his chest, pushing him back down against the mattress and fell on top of him. She scooted her hips up his legs until she could feel his erection against her own wanting sex, and shifting her hips, ground against him.

They kissed. Slowly, purposefully, their tongues meeting first in his mouth, then wandering over to hers. She began to gently rock her pelvis back and forth, keeping her movements deliberate and measured, feeling his cock glide over the silky fabric of her bikini.

His hands wandered everywhere, from the curves of her perfectly shaped ass to the dip in her waist, her teardrop shaped breasts, the sharp angles of her collarbone, the column of her neck. Her skin was predictably smooth and silky, warm beneath his hands, and his hips involuntarily moved in rhythm with hers, like a well-rehearsed ballet.

After nibbling on his bottom lip, she pulled away, asking, "Have you ever made love to a princess before, Castle?"

"Mmmm," he answered. "First time."

"Good," she whispered, "I like knowing that I'm your _first_."

"Kate," Castle replied. "You're my _last_, too." His bright blue eyes sparkled with this promise and he found himself nearly overcome with a sudden wave of intense emotion, intense _desire_. God, he loved her. He loved her more than he ever thought was possible.

And, she knew it, he could tell. She looked at him with glassy eyes, tilting her head, her lips bowing sweetly. She halted the measured movements of her hips and just stared at him. Then she smiled, leaned down and slowly kissed him.

Moving her lips to his ear, she whispered, "I love you, Rick."

He framed her face with both hands, searching the corners of her shiny eyes before seizing her mouth with a kiss so passionate it was like their first time.

"I love you, too," he whispered against her mouth. "Kate. I love you, too."

Their mouths hot on each other, their breath tortured from intemperate desire, she resumed the slow ride of her hips, moving gradually back and forth with metronomic precision, sending tsunami waves of pleasure throughout his _already_ very aroused body. Her chameleon eyes changed from brown to hazel to green to gold as she stared into his baby blue's and he felt completely lost, stolen, unable to think or breathe or reason. She raised herself upright; keeping her eyes locked on his, and pressed her hands flat against his chest. Then, reaching between her legs with one hand, she pulled aside the fabric of her bikini and slowly lowered herself onto him, his stiff erection filling her completely.

He watched, mesmerized, as she gently rolled her head backwards, her long braid just barely grazing the small of her back. She moved him in and out of her by raising her hips back and forth, setting a languishing pace, and a sound came from her throat that Castle could only describe as _feline._

He placed both hands on her hips, raising his pelvis to meet her pace, all while trying to keep his eyes open. He didn't want to take his focus off of her, especially in _that _outfit.

Her skin was flawless, he didn't know how she managed it, given her long hours, the punishing demands of her work yielding little time for pampering. In all of their time together, he never noticed her spending inordinate amounts of time on a beauty regimen. In fact, if truth were told, _he_ spent more time getting ready in the morning than she did. Except on her hair, she probably spent the most time on her hair.

Which right now was done up in an elaborate braid that circled the back of her head before falling down her spine in one long plait. She'd managed to get it to look exactly as Leia had worn it in_ Return of the Jedi. _She also had on a choker, though she had forgone the slave chain that should have been attached.

As she increased the rhythm of her hips, her breasts gently bounced up and down against the gold bikini top. The bra was stiff enough that it created a delicious line of cleavage, but flexible enough that he could dip his fingers inside to tease her nipples.

Her stomach was tight, flat except for a slight bump that rounded delightfully just below her naval. He slid his hands from the slope of her hips to her abdomen, the pad of his thumb dipping into her belly button. Then he fanned his fingers over her ribcage, up to her breasts where he paused, cupping them, his fingers sliding beneath the fabric of her bra.

She started to move faster, the cadence of her breathing picking up, her hands firm against his chest as she moved him in and out of her. He moved his hand to the place where they were joined, feeling the simultaneous sensations of wet and hard as his cock slid in and out of her. He pressed his fingers against her hardened clit.

She cried out, a throaty _God_ echoing off the walls of her bedroom, and he knew she was close to orgasm. _He_ was close to orgasm too, but he was trying to hold off. He wanted her to come first, he wanted her to come more than once. He wanted her to come over and over, and he was going to do whatever he could to make that happen.

He had his hand at the column of her throat, his fingers fanned out. She reached up and took his hand in hers, forcing his finger into her mouth. She sucked it as she bucked against him faster and faster, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. He watched with labored breath as her lips formed an O around his finger, her eyes closed, her skin glowing, a thin sheen of sweat covering her forehead.

She was holding her breath, he could tell, and suddenly so was he, and then he could feel it, the slight change against his hand, the one against her clit, that told him she was only seconds away from coming. And as he pressed his fingers flat against her, she exploded around him, her inner muscles gripping him tightly. She let go of his hand, threw her head back and cried out, alternating between his name, a few undecipherable adjectives, and the Holy Father.

Her fingers kneading the muscles of his chest, she rode through the waves of pleasure that were so deliciously radiating throughout her flushed body, her gyrations continuing as she tried to enjoy every last inch of the orgasm that had charged in like a welcome soldier.

And then suddenly, without being able to stop it, Castle came too, calling her name over and over. His strangled cries bouncing off the walls around them, feeling like a prayer, a litany, a promise, they joined with hers in a cacophonous carnal opera.

When he came down he closed his eyes, rubbing them regretfully. "Kate," he croaked, feeling like a stupefied adolescent "God, Kate, I'm sorry."

She had collapsed on top of him, her face against his chest. He was still inside of her and he could feel her muscles flexing against him, then releasing, then flexing again as though she were still experiencing her orgasm.

"What?" She finally breathed, her muscles loosening, her hips quiet against him.

"I didn't want to come yet," he apologized.

She slowly climbed off of him, carefully pulling him out of her, and then lay on her back on the bed beside him. She raised her hands above her head, her toes pointed, and stretched, making a sound reminiscent of a lion cub. "Mmmm, it's fine," she reassured him, turning to face him. She loped one leg over his, her hand rubbing the broad expanse of his chest as it played beneath his white long-sleeve t-shirt.

Her glassy eyes slowly rose to meet his and she smiled at him playfully. "I have to return the other costume on Wednesday," She ran her fingertip over his bottom lip. "But, I get to _keep_ this one."

He turned his body towards her, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "You get to keep it?"

She nodded.

He snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her towards him, her warm body spooning into his, and he kissed her. Long, and hard, and slow, before whispering into her mouth. "Be prepared, Princess, because my laser gun is set to _stun_!"

Kate groaned, rolling her eyes. "Just kiss me again, Castle," she ordered.

And, he did. Over and over until finally they were so tired they feel asleep, not bothering to change out of their costumes, never tasting the wine or the strawberries, not even bothering to climb under the covers. They slept in each other's arms, looking exactly the part of the lovers Leia and Solo.

And in the weeks and months that followed, they made proper use of Kate's gold bikini.

And Castles light saber.

**The End.**


End file.
